marveldc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wally Allen (Ultimate)
" I'm Kid Flash, a hero from the year 2039." - Kid Flash History Wally Bartholomew Allen was born to Barry Allen and Iris Allen on August 24, 2026. In the year 2037, The Flash appointed his son as his sidekick. Wally was named Kid Flash, and he fought crime with his father and he became a part of the Speed Force. In 2039, after the death of The Flash, Wally searched for Reverse Flash aka Eddie Thwane. Wally then went back in time to the year 2016 to stop Eddie from becoming Reverse Flash. Wally then found his father and warned him about Eddie. The Flash didn't believe Wally until Cisco told him that Wally was from the future. Wally told Barry that he didn't know where Eddie was making his Reverse Flash suit. Wally told Barry that the last he fought Reverse Flash was at an abandoned warehouse. The Flash and Kid Flash partnered up and arrived at the abandoned warehouse. At first Barry and Wally saw nothing until they saw a needle with a Reverse Flash insignia. Wally told Barry that Eddie must've injected him self with the Flash serum. Reverse Flash soon attacked Barry and Wally attacked Eddie. Reverse Flash revealed himself to be Eddie and he told The Flash to not interfere with his plan of killing present day Barry. Kid Flash attacked Eddie and soon Eddie threw Wally off. After the battle with Reverse Flash, Barry and Wally were defeated. Eddie unmasked Barry and he yelled at him, telling Barry that he could've had Iris and that he was going to kill Barry for embarrassing him. Kid Flash soon stopped Eddie and said how annoying villains were. Barry and Wally both defeated Reverse Flash. After the battle Wally thought he should stay in the present day to watch over Central City. Wally agreed to become Barry's sidekick and he got a new suit designed by Harrison Wells so that he could fit in with the present day. While having a fight with Reverse Flash, Wally and Barry were sent into the future. It was the year 2026, when Wally was born. Barry and Wally saw a statue of the Heroes of Tomorrow in Central City. Wally then saw a future version of Gorilla Grodd fighting someone. Wally realized the person was a speedster. Wally and Barry helped the speedster fight Grodd. Grodd was soon defeated. The speedster questioned Wally and Barry's presence. The speedster revealed himself to be the future version of Wally. Wally acted shocked seeing his future self. The future Wally stated that the Barry Allen from his timeline disappeared 6 months ago. Present day Wally and present day Barry promised future Wally to find future Barry Allen. Future Wally revealed he had a fiancé named Linda Park. Wally and Barry go to future Wally's house and they meet Linda Park who is pregnant. Wally tells his future self that he is shocked that is going to have a baby. Barry asks future Wally about Lady Flash. Future Wally replies and said she disappeared years ago. Wally noticed how serious his future self was. Future Wally stated how hard it was being the new Flash and looking for the Barry Allen of his timeline. Present day Barry remarked that it is always him who gets in trouble. The Flash's started to look for future Barry Allen and to bring justice to the Reverse Flash. Trivia * Wally Allen is an alternate counterpart of Wally West * Wally tells Barry a lot about Reverse Flash since he has had many fights with him in his timeline * There is going to be no Bart Allen in the Ultimate DC universe which is why Wally is combined with Bart Allen and Wally West